The Vampire Source
by Draculaizmyhomie
Summary: What happens when a mysterious person arrives asking the Cullen's for help? What is she and what does she want?
1. Chapter 1 The Beginnig

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that this story relates to except for Rosebud. She's aaaalllll mine!

She stared at me with her beautiful blue eyes. "Are you sure you want to know exactly what I am". She was speaking to me in her breathtaking voice. I nodded once afraid my voice would crack if I spoke. Could this be happening? Yes, I did want to know what the hell she was, but the way she acted seemed ominous to me. It was like she was the most graceful, happy, enjoyable person on earth, but with some kind of secret that shouldn't be known.

I snapped back into reality as she looked to Edward and nodded. She turned back to me with her deep blue eyes. I listened as Edward said three words, and gasped at what I saw. Her eyes……….

BPOV

Edward reached over and lightly touched my cheek with the back of his hand. He then slid it down to my jaw and then pulled me closer with his other hand that was wound tightly around my waist. It had been a few years after the volturi incident with Renesmee. Edward had warned me about someone visiting that was very special. Like I didn't know this already with Alice up in my face every five seconds screaming excitedly about it.

"Are you sure you'll be alright love"? he asked in a concerned tone, overly concerned at that. I mean, I was a vampire now, he didn't have to worry so damn much.

"Yeah I'll be fine" I mumbled. Edward leaned down and crushed his lips to mine. I had lost most of my newborn strength, but I had still won the thousands of arm wrestling matches with Emmett. Eventually he had given up. I still could not get over the fact that this beautiful creature was mine, and with that I wound my fingers through his hair.

"Now let's not get carried away love, we have all night for that when I get back". He said as he started to pull away.

"But I don't want you to go" I said around his lips and pulling him tighter at the same time. He was going to Seattle with Carlisle to meet with our 'new guest' and escort her back to the Cullen's place. Right now, even though I had no idea who this mystery person was, I hated her.

Edward pulled away from me and flashed me that crooked smile he knew I loved. He then turned and ran out of the house. Damn, this girl must be real special if he left without saying good-bye. I sighed and walked slowly out of our room into the small, but comfortable living room and plopped myself down on the couch, letting a flashback fill my mind.

_Flashback_

_Ring, Ring, Ring! _

_I could hear the phone from upstairs as I got Renesmee to do her homework. I heard Edward answer the phone. I could also hear the other person on the line._

"_Hello"? Edward sounded confused._

"_Yes, I am looking for a Mr. Edward Cullen, although I know it's you so don't say he's not there". The voice definitely came from a girl. The first though I had was Tanya, but I remembered her voice. It had been beautiful like any other vampire's, but this girl's voice sounded so beautiful it was hard to believe it was someone talking. If diamonds glistening in the sunlight had a sound, it would only be a fraction of the beauty in this lady's voice._

"_May I ask who is speaking"? Edward sounded irritated. Good, I didn't want him to think about this girl anymore then he should._

"_My name is not important right now". Okay, this was too good to pass, so I just focused closer on the convorsation._

"_And why is your name not important"?_

"_Because if I said it, It would only mean trouble with the Volturi, and I'm sure you don't want that". Oh snap._

"_I am afraid I have no idea what you're talking about and if you do not identify yourself I will hang up"._

"_Ooooooh, nice threat ya' big pansy. Here, this should be identification enough," I heard the most beautiful sound ever, and I soon realized that the lady was singing, and in a very weird language too. All too soon she stopped._

"_Where would you like for me and Carlisle to pick you up"? She hadn't hypnotized him, did she?_

"_Seattle, midnight on Saturday, if you can"._

"_Of coarse". The phone went dead and the next thing I knew Edward was next to me, frowning, and as I watched him more closely, I could see that his eyes were a solid liquid, if that was even possible. He was staring as Renesmee doing her homework mumbling something about, it was true, she is alive, we must protect her. _

_My thoughts went hay wire. Who did the hell this girl think she was anyway?!_

_*_

I sat on the coach looking at the fireplace that now had a burning fire in it. Renesmee walked out of her room yawning and came to sit on my lap.

"Is dad gone yet"? She almost seemed happy at this.

"Yes" I replied with no emotion whatsoever. "He left a few moments ago".

Renesmee stared at me in shock. She had never heard me speak in a tone like that. "Something wrong mom"? Did she even care?

"No, I just wish I knew exactly what this girl is and who she is, and why she decides to barge into our live with no invitation whatsoever". I was literally furious now, and Renesmee could tell.

"Well…. That kind of what I wanted to come in here and talk to you about". She was barley speaking above a whisper. " I did a little research on the information I had at hand, and you won't believe what I found out………."


	2. Chapter 2 Her Arrival

EPOV

I had just left my Bella and was running to meet another woman. My Bella probably had many suspicions. Ever since she had become a vampire, she had slowly got used to the fact that she was incredibly strong and fast. So, of course, she decides to be more independent and daring. I still have anxiety attacks when I watch her hunt. While these thoughts ran through my head, I couldn't help but pick up a few of Carlisle's thoughts.

_Why is this happening?_

_How did she know to find us?_

_Why did she come to us in the first place?_

_How did she survive?_

_Absolutely amazing……………._

I silently laughed at his many questions, and then started with my own. We were running through the woods and were half way to Seattle. It was just about two minutes before midnight, which was our deadline. If we weren't there at midnight, she would go find another family, which would be upsetting for ours because this was a great honor.

Just then we reached the edge of the woods where Seattle started. We looked out at the lights that shown bright in front of us. I looked around and couldn't see a thing, when literally out of nowhere, without even a sound, she appeared in front of Carlisle and had to put her hand across his mouth before he screamed.

I took my eyes and examined the girl. She was absolutely gorgeous! Her hair was a dirty blond and was put up into a braided bun. Her skin was pale, but with a slight tan. She wore a long blue and gold dress, more like a really fashionable robe, and had white ballet flats. She turned to me then and I felt my jaw drop. Her face was even more beautiful then her body. Her lips were nice and full, and a wonderful shade of red. Her eyes were a deep bluish green, and her eyelashes were nice and thick. Her features were more perfect than every vampire put together. I guess you could say Rosalie didn't even compare to this lady.

I snapped back into reality has she hugged me. Her skin was a smooth marble, and her temperature was as warm as a human, and wait, I could hear a beating heart! I realized that I hadn't breathed since she appeared so I decided to take a quick breath. Wrong idea on my part! As soon as I sucked in a breath my throat burned like it was on fire! It hurt so much I let out a moan and dropped to the floor in pain. Her blood smelled amazing! More than even Bella's when she was human. The scent of her was as pure as water falling from God's hands. It was appealing too, almost as if every flower in the world had been mixed into her blood.

She then knelt down beside me and parted my lips with her fingers. She then leaned in to where our lips were just millimeters apart. She then blew into my mouth. Her breath was so cool that it washed the flames in my throat away completely. Her breath smelled as if every good smell was in there. There was, honey, lavender, sunshine, pine, and those are just a few. She then stood up and gave me a smile so beautiful it took my breathe away.

She went over to Carlisle and did the same to him. When she backed away she turned so she faced both of us and started to sing. Yes, the language was strange, but it coming out of her mouth made it sound as if it made perfect sense.

Before knew it we were at the house and she was standing in the living room. Thank goodness no one was there or we would have to have listen to a lot of screams. She turned to Carlisle and spoke for the first time.

"I assume you know that my name is Rose, but I would like you to call me Rosebud. I am very tired from my journey and would like to sleep". She said this as if it was an order.

"Of course, here let me show you to my study". Carlisle was always so generous. I then turned to leave to go back to the cottage and spend the night with my beloved Bella, and gulped when I saw her standing there, arms crossed, giving me the death glare**.**

**Please tell me if you like it and if I should keep going. Please review! I will try to update later on today or tomorrow. It depends on when I'm done. Sorry if the chapters are short!**


	3. Chapter 3 The First Day

**BPOV**

When Renesmee had told me I wouldn't believe what she found, I simply told her, try me, and she gave me the most amazing story ever. This was basically it:

Most vampires believed that heaven and hell never existed for them anymore, but oh, were they wrong. Anyway, back to the story.

The very first vampire was a young girl named Synahylah Kirax. She had become a vampire at the age of twelve. It had actually been a dare. Her friends had found a book about vampires and the book had said that whoever drank water with rose pedals during an eclipse would become one. They decided on Syna because nobody actually liked her, and she had a rose bush and there was going to be an eclipse that night. So, Syna drank as soon as the eclipse happened.

Her 'friends' had watched her transform and soon were all drinking. Unfortunately some didn't make it. Syna had been so thirsty and full of instinct that she drank from her friends that were transforming.

After the years went on she found that she could live off of animals, so she did, and she realized her speed, strength, and never aging powers. She also had discovered that she had every power imaginable. To prove it, she had spent three years thinking of powers and finding she had them. Her most extreme discovery was that she was half-human. She had blood flowing through her and had a beating heart, so that didn't help much.

Later during her life she met a man who had transformed the same night and was just like her. They soon married and had a beautiful baby, which turns out to be the girl visiting. They named her Rose and discovered she had all gifts too.

During the years, Syna created the volturi depending on them to help her out. They back fired and killed her. But before she died she gave Rose the gift of wisdom and hid her in a mountain near by. The volturi set out to find and kill her, but she grew up and escaped. Everyone thought she had died, but no, here she was. I still had no idea why it had to be us she came too, but oh well.

I then heard a noise after Renesmee went to bed and realized it was Edward coming home, so I ran to the house after him.

When I got into the house I saw Edward, Carlisle and the girl in the living room. She noticed me and spoke.

"I assume you know that my name is Rose, but I would like you to call me Rosebud. I am very tired from my journey and would like to sleep". Hell yeah you would! I don't need you messing with my husband! She frowned and followed Carlisle up the stairs. Oh right, she could hear thoughts, but could she have heard mine? I crossed my arms, put on a death glare, and waited for Edward to turn around.

**Rosebud's POV**

I couldn't believe this Bella person thought I was trying to steal her husband! Yeah, he was gorgeous, but he's married! Even if he wasn't married I still wouldn't take him. I had no desire to fall in love. Not after my mother.

I was shown to Carlisle's study by Carlisle and was shown to a spare room inside his study. It was not as grand as I would have liked it but grand enough. I walked over to the bed and plopped down. It was very comfortable. I lay down and let sleep overcome me.

In the morning a awoke to cool hands on my face. They were tracing the outline of my jaw, my forehead, my nose. Aarrgghh! I shot up and heard a shriek, followed by hurried footsteps toward the door. I used my powers to make the person stop and they froze in their tracks. I got up and turned on the light. To my utter astonishment, there was a young girl with features and hair like Edwards, but with chocolate brown eyes. So this must be his beloved daughter. I turned her around to face me and unfroze her. She rammed right into me and I heard her neck break. I quickly used my powers and healed it before I lost her. She stood up and looked me straight in the eye. She spoke the sacred three words and I screamed.

**EPOV**

I had just finished reassuring Bella there was nothing intimate between me and Rosebud when I heard a loud scream. I raced upstairs to Rosebud's room and saw that Renesmee was standing in front of her gasping. I looked at Rosebud and saw her eyes glowing. Damn! How did Renesmee find that out! I grabbed Renesmee and pushed Rosebud's eyelids down, causing the transformation to stop.

Rosebud lay limp on the bed a few moments before rising with more grace than any of us. She looked at me with burning hatred in her eyes and whispered so only I could hear.

"Do you know how much trouble your daughter would have caused your family"?! She practically scream - whispered. I nodded my head and watched her lay back down and go to sleep. I ran downstairs to give Renesmee a scolding.

**EmPOV**

After hearing much screaming from Edward and much from Alice complaining about not seeing this happening I sat on the couch next to Carlisle.

"How long do we have to protect her"? I seriously wanted to know so I could get back to slamming Rosalie. I know, I have a sick mind but I love her. Carlisle seemed reluctant to answer at first but finally did.

"As long as she needs it Emmett. She can kill us all if she wanted too. I don't know why she picked our family, but this is a very important job and we can not deny it". Damn him and his superiority.

"Fine". I snapped and stomped off to Rosalie. I didn't get angry often, but this Rosebud girl had no idea what she was in for.

_I wish you wouldn't try anything Emmett._

What the hell? Why am I hearing voices in my head?

_Because you are psychotic. It's me Rosebud. I understand why you hate me, but I am being hunted down by the voluti and can not hide by myself. I'm sorry for putting your family in harms way. Tell you what. I grant you a wish, if you promise not to get rid of me._

What, are you some kind of fucked up fairy?

_No, just tell me what you want most._

Oh this should be good. Okay, I wish Edward couldn't read minds.

_I'm sorry but I can not take away things, I can only give._

Fine. Make me the strongest vampire alive.

_How about the second? I am the strongest._

Okay. Sounds good to me.

_Alright. Wish granted._

What? No weird chant thingy?

_Nope._

Cool. I walked to Rosalie's and mine's room and placed my hand on the knob. It broke underneath my touch. Wow, I'm going to have to work on control so I don't break anything. Especially Rosalie.

**APOV**

I swear I was so angry that I didn't see Renesmee set the transformation, but then again, her and Rosebud are both half human so of course I couldn't see them even if I wanted too. Yeah, I was happy Rosebud was here. It was an honor, but everyone else hated her. Even Esme! It was like all the girls thought that Rosebud was some kind of man stealer. I had even let her kiss Jasper, but that was because he had asked never to burn for human blood, only animal, so she had to kiss him to do it. I was happy for him. She had shooed us out afterwards. Oh well.

Maybe I'll buy her a dress………….

**BPOV**

I now fully understood the meaning of Rosebud's stay and was grateful myself to have her here. My new job was to show every one that she wasn't bad. Easier said than done.

Edward was off doing something with Carlisle when I saw Rosebud come down the stairs. She really was beautiful, even as a vampire, knowing I was beautiful as well, it hurt to be in the same room as her. She giggled a bit as she sat down.

You can hear my thoughts? She nodded. I walked over to her and silently asked her in my head why it was so dangerous for this so called 'transformation' to happen. She replied to me in my thoughts.

_Because, I f I were to undergo the transformation I would officially become what I was destined to be, which would only make it easier for the volturi to find me._

_When your daughter said those words I screamed because I didn't want you to endure the volturi again, and of course I didn't want them to find me. When Edward shut my eyes that stopped the transformation. I was grateful he did that. I know I gave you a bad impression when I first arrived, I truly am sorry. Can we be friends?_

I nodded and hugged her. While I was hugging her, I had an epiphany:

She did mean something, she did care, and if we didn't protect her, we would all die.

**Sorry about not updating sooner. I'm going to a party tomorrow and will probably start writing again next week. Should I let the volturi find Rosebud? Should I make someone hate her? Should I let her bond with Bella? Please review and give me a few ideas. I would really appreciate it! (I'll try to get a picture of Rosebud's room on my profile)**


	4. Chapter 4 UH OH

**CPOV**

It had been several days since Rosebud came to live with us and nothing had happened. I was beginning to think that she was save and that we wouldn't have to protect her much longer, until Alice had a vision of the Volturi coming to war with us. As Alice had told us the vision I could see Edward cringing as he remembered it himself. Obviously he had seen something he didn't want to see.

"It's weird". Alice's voice sung out to the rest of us. "All I saw was that the Volturi came with many men and declared war between them and our family, then something flashed and Aro smiled holding out his hand to someone. Then it just went black". I had many suspicions and theories, but they all took too long to explain so I just went up to my study to think.

After about an hour of thinking I came up with a plan. As soon as I did Edward came growling into my study screaming on the top of his lungs, which probably hurt everyone's sensitive ears.

"NO"! "WE ARE NOT GOING ALONG WITH THAT STUPID, MASOCHIST PLAN"!

Now I have to admit, those words coming from my son hurt.

"Edward, if you just hear me out for a sec…."

"I SAID NO"!

"Edward, I understand you do not want to lose her, but that plan will have to be used in order to save our family".

"CARLISLE I WILL NOT GO ALONG WITH YOUR PLAN I DO NOT WANT TO LOSE HER"!

"Lose who"? Emmett always interrupted.

"Bella, Emmett, Bella and Renesmee". How could I have said that out loud? Now _everyone _was going to come up here and battle it out. Great.

"What going on Carlisle"? Was what I heard from the other five members of our family, and Rosebud too!

***

After all the explaining of the plan, we all finally got Edward to agree. Although we did lose a very nice antique table in the process.

**EPOV**

I was furious. How could Carlisle think such things? I was not going to let my wife and child be put in harms way. Never would I let that happen again is what I told myself, but after being tackled onto the antique dining table by Emmett and Jasper, I decided to go along with the plan, but only because I had no chance up against Rosebud.

I walked - at vampire speed - from Bella's and mine little cottage to the house, and back again deep in thought. Something about the timing wasn't right, and then Alice's vision had been cut off abruptly. Something wasn't quit right about this.

**BPOV**

I have to admit I wasn't too happy about the plan, but hey, then again I was all for it. The plan was that when the Volturi arrived at the clearing - again - I would stand in front of the family and protect them with my shield, while Renesmee stood beside me giving me an incentive to keep the shield up, farther and for longer.

"I just love the fact that my daughter gets to stand by me while we get to fight the Volturi". My voice dripped with sarcasm. I had been in Rosebud's room talking to her about it for the last hour and a half.

"It's okay Bella, with me standing at your side, no one will touch your daughter".

"Wait, I thought you had to stay hidden so the Volturi wouldn't immediately attack us".

"Oh, they won't see me, but I'll still be with you guys in the clearing".

"You mean your going to be invisible"? She nodded. Cool, I wish I could do that. She giggled.

"In due time Bella, in due time". And she walked into her bathroom. I was baffled. Did she just tell me that I could learn to become invisible? Wow, was the only coherent thought I had for a long time.

***

"I love you Bella, I won't let them hurt you". I was laying in Edward's arms as comfy as could be, when he started up again. Could it get anymore frustrating! I was so sick and tired of listening to him complain about how he wouldn't let anything happen, and I wasn't even worrying!

"Edward, I am not worried. You don't need to tell me that every five minutes. I love you too but please, you're the only one that is worried". Wait, how could a say something like that to my _husband_?! I watched as his face turned from worry to complete shock, then hurt. Damn, I need to work on my temper. Yes, even past the newborn stage I still had part of it. His eyes went soft and his voice broke when he spoke.

"Bella, I love you, I'm sorry that I'm worried but I can't stand loosing you. My world does not exist without you. Anyone else I can live without, except for you. I mean it". I did not just hear him say that he could live without any one else as long as I was here. I tried very hard to ignore that, but I just couldn't in the end. I glared at him and shoved his arms away from me. He looked at me with pain carved so deep in his face I almost made love to him to make it up. Almost.

"B-Bella, w-what did I do". His voice shook as he broke into dry sobs. I felt so guilty. He was only ever this emotional when we were alone and something bad was happening.

"think about what you just said". I snapped at him, continuing to glare. I watched his expression changed as he thought about how else his words could have been taken. He wrapped his arms around me again.

"Of course I meant Renesmee too. Bella I'm sorry it's just I don't like the thought of this happening. I love you too much Bella. Too much to let anything happen". I smiled. The pang of guilt was still there, but I smiled.

"I love you too" I replied, and showed him just how much.

**Rosebud's POV**

This was all going so well. I had received Alice's vision long before she had, and edited out the stuff that would give me away. Now, all I had to do was convince Edward nothing was wrong, and then test Bella's shield. I knew it was strong because I had trouble reading her thoughts. Yeah, I could hear them clear as day, but it took a lot of concentration. I have no doubt though I'll be able to break it when the time comes.

I heard someone pass in the hallway singing:

_Walk, n' walk, n' walk, n' STOMP._

_Wish I could do the Edward run._

_Then I would be real quick too,_

_So I could get home in time for Scooby-Doo._

I laughed silently at that while laying on my bed drifting into a meditative sleep.

************************************************************************

**I would like to take the next few moments to please ask you to review. I'm waiting all day for someone to review and no one ever does! Please review!**

**Also, if you have any questions about Rosebud, or anything relating to this story, please feel free to ask and I will answer all of them. And I mean all of them. Well, at least I'll try. The song that Emmett sang is Edward Cullen - Heartless. YOu can check it on youtube. I'll post the link. The song is not mine!**

**Review!!!!!**


End file.
